<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouded Moonlight by iceybitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851947">Clouded Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch'>iceybitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceybitch/pseuds/iceybitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night working on a personal project, Mishima meets a certain thief in his dreams while navigating through a strange subway station. He wouldn't tell his husband this, but the thief is rather handsome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clouded Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, do you want to do something tonight, hun?" Ren asks his husband as he enters the latter's office, bringing a cup of coffee with him. </p><p>"Can't. I gotta work on this as much as I can," Yuuki replies to his husband, stifling a yawn, "You can go to bed, though. Don't want to keep you up."</p><p>Ren departs with a sigh and takes off his apron, but not before kissing his husband on the cheek. His husband doesn't seem to acknowledge it.</p><p>Another day, another night with limited sleep. Brown eyes struggle to stay open as the hours tick along, despite the loud clicking noises of the keyboard or the blinding blue light of the monitor. </p><p>Another night, another chance to work on the project he had been working on for years. As he hears the soft breathing of his husband in the other room, Yuuki Mishima questions if 4 AM is too early to go to bed when he can wake up at any time he wants to. A chill settles in, and he decides to close his eyes for a few seconds...Or hours.</p><p>As soon as he opens his eyes, Yuuki finds himself in a strange place that definitely doesn't look like his office, or any room in his apartment for that matter. It looks somewhat like a subway station, but the lack of people on trains makes it clear that it isn't, if the ominous crimson and black scenery didn't. </p><p>Fumbling through his pant pockets, Yuuki tries to find his phone, his keys, his wallet, or anything. The only things he has with him are the clothes on his back and the ring on his finger. </p><p>Crap...Did I get mugged or something? The blue-haired man thinks to himself, severely panicking. What if the person took everything from my cloud, like my code, or my camera roll!</p><p>Not entirely sure what to do in this place, Yuuki runs forward, trying to find an exit, only to just find escalators that brought him further in. Gingerly moving along, he keeps his hand wrapped around his ring finger, not wanting to lose that as well in this strange place.</p><p>As he walks deeper and deeper into the strange place, the man notices a few large, shadowy figures, and promptly holds his breath, trying to figure out a way to sneak past them. The task isn't easy, both of their lines of sight just so happen to be in front of the passages he can go through.</p><p>And like the coward he is, even though he's past thirty, he still decides the best course of action is to run past one of them, hoping the adrenaline will save him.</p><p>"AHHHH!" he unintentionally screams as he runs past the two beasts, possibly alerting more towards him. Three more large figures are alerted by his scream and run towards him. Not the best move, Yuuki…</p><p>Surrounded and nearly cornered, Yuuki Mishima analyses his options, hoping that his next inevitably wrong move won't lead to his death. Looking around for an opening, Mishima feebly puts up his fists, even though his arms are trembling terribly. </p><p>"W-what do you want with me?" He meekly asks as the figures morph into other, somehow stranger figures. A teal monster in a pot, a devil with an unusually large penis, a blindfolded angel, a fairy, and a green blob. All of them move closer and closer in, readying themselves to strike, until a figure swoops in.</p><p>One, two, three of the monsters fall to the figure, one by one, before the figure lands on his feet, letting Yuuki have a good look at him. His hair is black and frizzy, and he has a sleek, white mask to contrast his ebony clothes and red gloves. If any man could be as handsome as his husband, this man thanks the closest thus far.</p><p>"Are you OK, Yuuki?" The figure, clearly a man and not a monster, asks him, before focusing on the last two remaining, firing 12 shots to kill them both.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, but how do you know my name?" Yuuki asks as he follows the other, slightly taller man to what he hopes is the exit to this place.</p><p>"No reason." The man flashes him a cheeky, catlike smirk before turning back, making sure to stay on guard. He hands the smaller man a pistol from his pocket, before looking around for other enemies.</p><p>"Hey, do you know the exit to this place?" Mishima asks the masked man. "I need to get back home, my husband must be worried sick."</p><p>"Not sure. This place changes every time I'm here, hun." The masked man nonchalantly replies, "Now be a good boy for me and please be quiet for me for a bit. I don't want to get your pretty face ruined by these guys."</p><p>Yuuki scowls at the man, trying to hide his flushed face. Only Ren spoke to him like that, and only when they were alone. This man was more similar to his husband than he thought…</p><p>The other man slowly weaves through the abyss, looking back every five seconds to make sure that no one was following them. This man could somehow disguise himself with the wall, like some sort of chameleon. Meanwhile the smaller man could only cower behind him whenever the two heard something, which was usually some sort of train barreling through a tunnel near them.</p><p>The two of them soon happen across an even more uncanny area that looks more distorted, and once again, the suave masked man walks through, but not before telling Yuuki to stay behind. And while normally he'd agree, the inkling of his teenage rebellion still remaining sways him into disobeying, for reasons he himself can't even explain.</p><p>And of course his disobedience bites him in the ass once he teleports into the other side. </p><p>A man similar to himself, though shrouded in the dark fog and possessing yellow eyes as opposed to brown, stands before him and the masked man.</p><p>"W-who the hell are you?" Yuuki and the figure both snarl at each other, both of their words laced with venom.</p><p>"And you... You're a Phantom Thief, aren't you?" The fake Yuuki cocks a brow, "I wonder if you're Ren. If you do, you understand right? I NEED to finish this project, no matter who I lose. I can't let my chance for success be unfulfilled!"</p><p>"No matter who you lose?" The masked man grits his teeth, "Even those you love?"</p><p>"Anything. Anything to finally show the world what you guys did. So why are you so pushy?" The shadowy Yuuki replies, crossing his arms and walking towards the two.</p><p>"This is how I really think?" Yuuki thinks aloud, earning a scoff from the other him.</p><p>"Well, why have you been going to sleep at 4 AM and not spending any more time with a single person than you need to?" The other Yuuki inquires, expecting no good answer from his counterpart, "For someone who wanted a partner so badly, you haven't really shown your husband much affection."</p><p>"I-I," Yuuki stutters, before looking back at the masked man, who oddly looks like he's about to cry, "You're right. I thought he stole my heart, but I have more to give. Way more."</p><p>"And what do you plan on doing?" The masked man asks him.</p><p>"That depends on what he wants to do." Yuuki slightly grins, before feeling everything dissolve into an abyss.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Yuuki realizes that he's back in his office, having passed out in his chair. Realizing that everything was a dream, he slowly rises and walks to the bedroom. Their bedroom.</p><p>"Hey, Ren, I uh...I want to talk to you about something." Yuuki looks down at his half-asleep husband, twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>"Yeah? What is it?" Ren says while rubbing his eyes, before stuffing a yawn.</p><p>"What d-do you want to do today? We'll do whatever you want us to."</p><p>Ren smiles at him, "How about we go to the diner like we used to?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>